Red Eyed Girl
by WaterNinja134
Summary: The evil always tried to penetrate her heart and mind, and even when it took over, she would always accept the pain it took to fight back. Her father tried to make her fall under its spell, so he could get revenge with her aid, but she didn't kill. All the girl wanted was to find out where she belonged, who her family was, and who the turtles are. Based on 2012 TMNT series.


**Hey all you viewers out there! It's WaterNinja134 here with a brand new story. Not pokemon, Ninjago, or the owl one. Nope, it's a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle one. For your information, I'm just doing this one chapter and seeing how many people follow and review. I don't know if I should continue it so I'll let you turtle fans decide.**

**Here it is:**

**Red Eyed Girl Chapter 1:**

Deep in the city, under all the garbage filled streets, walking feet of those who come and go, and even the scurrying rats and squirrels who think everyone is an enemy, there is the sewer. To people, it is a disgusting place where all the waste flows, it is a place where nobody will go out of fear of the darkness. Naturally, it is the perfect hiding place for certain things.

But, no matter how dark or threatening it seemed, she always went back there, again and again, watching the poorly fighting turtles as they brawled. The turtles, as she called them, were like people, they had somehow transformed into mutants. She didn't find this creepy or weird though. She wasn't afraid of anything.

The blue irises of her eyes watched the four turtles as they kneel on the ground. The purple masked turtle, and the red masked turtle faced each other, the purple armed with a staff and the red with twin sai. She knew their names, she had been coming here for almost a month, to watch them train. The red masked, most skilled turtle was Raphael. The purple masked, smart turtle, who had a missing tooth, was Donatello.

Then, the icy blue eyes peered over to the other set of mutants. Michelangelo, the orange masked, silly turtle, wielded nunchaku, gripping them in both his hands. Leonardo, the katana holding, blue masked turtle pulled out a sword, holding it out to his left side, just waiting for their brawl to begin.

Leo moved first, raising the sword high above his head and charging forward. Michelangelo followed his lead, expertly swinging his nunchaku in a circle as he charged.

"Oh yeah!" the orange masked turtle shouted out of excitement.

Leo thrust the single katana in a slicing motion, missing Mikey as he jumped out of the way, twirling and showing off his skills with his weapon, tauntingly. Leonardo made several more slicing motions, getting annoyed with his brother who was obviously having quite fun.

"I could be anywhere!" Mikey stated, dodging at the last second when Leo swung his sword. "Too fast you can't even see!"

Leo hid his smile from Mikey's view, pulling the point of his katana behind him, only showing the handle. Michelangelo saw his change, and charged forward, swinging his nunchaku at his sides. As he came straight into Leo, the blue masked turtle swiftly moved, jabbing Mikey in the stomach with the handle. Mikey completely stopped and fell on his knees.

"Good one Leo." Mikey coughed, as he fell to the ground.

Back with the other two mutants, Donatello spun his staff around himself, glaring at the red masked turtle. Raphael sighed, letting his shoulders roll down, and cracked his neck.

"Alright," he started. "Put down the staff, and no one gets hurt."

Donny let his guard down just a little bit, letting his staff down. "That's what you said last time Raph, and then you hurt me."

"Well, yeah, but last time I wouldn't have." Raph said.

Donny didn't believe the bluff and began to swing his staff at Raphael who dodged them with ease. After several motions from Donny and some close calls for Raph, the red masked turtle slid uneasily on his feet. Donny pulled the staff above his head and swung against Raph, but lost his staff, only to see Raphael holding it.

Donny looked at the staff and then Raph. "Should've put down the staff?"

"Should've put down the staff." Raph nodded.

Raphael twirled the staff in his three fingers, then snapped it against his knee, breaking the weapon in two. Donny protected his head as Raphael began hitting his brother with the broken remains of it. Donatello rolled away after being hit too many times, and sat in the loser corner with Mikey, who stuck his tongue out.

The blue eyed girl yawned, clearly bored by watching them, so she began to twiddle with the small belt around her wrist. Her sparkling silver bracelet was decorated with four colored letters. Her name. The little trinket brought back small memories to her mind. Memories of her mother. She was only three, when her mother was killed, but very few pictures of her still hung in her mind. She also remembered her father, so happy and kind, but he was now heartless. Right now the girl was in New York, and her father who couldn't care less about his daughter was in Tokyo, Japan.

She pushed it out of her mind, examining her black ninja suit and metal mouth cover. She always wore it, even the metal part that hid her mouth from view. Her dirty blond hair was hidden by another part of her suit. The girl was bored by watching the play fighting, knowing that her well skilled father had trained her to beat them all with one hand tied behind her back. She turned on her side, the metal plate covering her chest and back making a scratching sound.

Her sensitive ears heard a thud against the ground, and the sharp voice that came soon after. She immediately perked up, watching as the rat entered the room. She would have to be more careful when he was in the room, because the rat was a better ninja than the four turtles combined. She had managed to hide from him all the time, but sometimes she would get a bit careless and make all sorts of noise that most couldn't hear, but the rat would definitely hear them, because he was a well-trained ninja, capable of even taking a few hits from her father.

She watched the rat carefully, still as a statue. She had heard the turtles call him their father most of the time, but during training, they referred to him as master Splinter or sensei. She knew that he was a skilled ninja, but there was no way that they were actually his sons. But she did admire how they were a family, even though they were completely different from each other.

"You all did very well." Splinter commented.

"Yeah, but I did better." Raph stated.

"This is about self-improvement Raphael, it is not about winning and losing."

She rolled her eyes, whispering to herself, "You guys could use a lot it."

Splinter threw a sword into a branch, a sword that he had pulled from Leo's holders. Luckily, though, the turtles didn't notice.

"Yes Sensei," Raphael said, crossing his arms around the back of his head. "But I won, and they lost."

Splinter pressed a spot on Raph's neck, causing immense pain, and Raph immediately corrected himself. Once Splinter let go, Raph collapsed on the ground, and the rat smiled and chuckled.

As soon as the sword darted toward the girl, she silently and swiftly jumped to another branch of the tree she had been hiding in for the entire turtle fight. The katana sunk deep into a branch, and she had luckily moved just in time and silently, so the rat didn't hear her. But the girl took a mental note to never talk when she watched them.

The four turtles and the rat walked out of the room, giving the girl a chance to follow them, which she took. But as soon as she entered the next room, she jumped up to the mid-air stairs and climbed them to the second floor. The girl laid on her stomach, and peeked her head down, watching to see what the turtles were doing.

The family was sitting at a table, eating this green and blue stuff covered in worms. The girl gagged silently at even the rat eating algae and worms. She wondered if any of them had actually been to the city, due to what they were eating. She watched Mikey stir around algae and worms in a pot.

"There's a little more algae and worms left if anyone wants some." Mikey said.

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

"All yours."

The girl couldn't blame them for not wanting more of that, whatever they called it. But she could blame them for eating it in the first place. But maybe the reason they were down here in the first place was because they weren't accepted by people. But she sure was curious on how they became like that. What happened to them obviously wasn't natural.

She watching as the orange masked turtle pulled out a cake… made of algae and worms. When the other turtles asked what the frosting was made of, Mikey responded by telling them they didn't want to know. But then Michelangelo yelled "Happy Mutation Day" to them all, causing the other turtles to yell it out as well.

"Yes," Splinter replied to their joy. "Fifteen years ago today our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families."

The blue irises of the girl widened, her ears perking up, listening to every word that was spoken. She was sure that Splinter was about to tell the story of how they became a family, and why they called it Mutation day. Perhaps, maybe it had something to do with them. Just maybe.

"Master Splinter please tell the story." Mikey begged.

"Michelangelo I have already told it many times." Splinter sighed.

"Please! Please! PLEEA-," Mikey begged right before Raph covered his mouth.

"Please, it's the only way to shut him up." Raphael stated.

"Very well." Splinter said, starting the story.

The girl imagined every piece as the rat told the story, as she had been waiting for. To her surprise, the rat was actually a human before, and the four mutated turtles were just regular turtles. But her suspicion of the thing before grew to a hard feeling in her head. He had followed this man, who showed no emotion on his face, and was caught. As Splinter was fighting, a canister dropped on the ground, mutating him and the turtles.

She gasped as the rat pulled out the very canister from all those years ago. She knew exactly what had caused their mutation. And she had some idea of how she could change them back but she couldn't confront the turtles here, no, she would have to do it when they went above the surface, which wouldn't be for a long time.

Apparently a long time was two minutes because she heard the turtles convince their dad that they were ready to go to the surface. They spent the last hour of daytime getting ready to leave, Leo who watched his favorite show. Raphael cared for his very own turtle: Spike. But she had to hide from Donny and Mikey because they came up the stairs to get ready.

As the slow minutes ticked by, she waited impatiently, carefully avoiding the watchful eyes of Splinter. Several times she thought he had discovered her, but he was actually in a deep trance, obviously trying to find a way to take back his answer, but he couldn't tell his sons no. And the girl knew that Splinter was worried about his sons, but she knew he would come, in time.

When the time finally came, Splinter was lecturing the turtles about how dangerous the surface was. Every time the turtles were going to leave, he would add something extra to make sure they would change their minds, but they were eventually able to leave, and the girl maneuvered her way out as well. She never caught the attention of Splinter.

She effortlessly followed the turtles who were clueless that she was actually there, and never hid from them. Of course they couldn't wait to get to the surface but she knew New York City wasn't the happiest place on Earth. In fact, the most crime in the world happened right in this city and the alleyways and streets were covered with trash. She had tried to help, but people only made things worse when they threw their trash on the ground. She assumed they thought she was the city's maid.

The girl was at home in the city though. She enjoyed the lonely nights with herself and her thoughts. She enjoyed eating pizza all the time and the long hours of training herself, with her dad not there to push her beyond her capability. Everything was just the way she wanted, but the only way it could be better was if her sister was here, along with her dad and mother, happy as they could be. But no one ever had a perfect family and she knew that, the girl just wanted to be part of a family.

She gave one violent shake of her head, then waited for the turtles to leave the sewer. While they were gazing at its "beauty" she jumped onto the roof of a nearby building, where she waited for her chance to brawl with them. They were obviously taking their time though.

Leo looked around every corner he saw, just wanting to find something and Donny marveled at the latest technology with baby doll eyes. Michelangelo was gazing at the light of a fortune teller shop, and Raph was mocking Donatello's tone at the sight of machines. Raph gave up on the purple masked turtle and pulled them all into the road, trying to snap them out of their own little worlds.

While they all stood in the middle of a street, a pizza guy drove up to them, and Raph scared him away. Leo stated that they needed to stay in the shadows so they all jumped atop an apartment building, staring at the box of pizza the delivery guy dropped. Mikey declared that he would try it first, and soon all the turtles were fighting over its deliciousness.

Soon afterward they were jumping across building with lots of energy and pep. Just when Leo stated that it was late and they should leave, something caught Donny's attention. Or, someone, that the girl knew.

"Guys, look at that!" Donny braved.

A different girl was walking down the street, with her dad. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the bangs fell down. The girl who watched the turtles knew her name. She went to school with the red head. Her name was April O' Neal. Donny was going goo goo eyes for her.

Suddenly, a van swerved around the corner, causing its back doors to swing open. The blue eyed girl knew who they were, but the turtles and April along with her father knew nothing about them, at least not yet. Bu the girl knew that they were called the Kraang. Several of the Kraang, who were dressed in business suits to disguise their true identity, surrounded the girl and her father, knocking April's dad out. April screamed for help, and the turtles answered her call, but only succeeded getting hit.

They tried to fight, but only ended up getting in each other's way. Donny bumped into Raph, Mikey accidentally got his nunchaku caught on Leo's sword, and April, well April was sitting there in amazement, shocked at was happening in front of her eyes. She clearly didn't know that several Kraang were around her.

The blue eyed girl laughed, a little too loud, and the blue masked turtle heard her. Leo pulled the other katana from the holder on his shell, and jumped up to the rooftop. Leo faced the girl, pointing the tips of the katana at her.

The girl stopped laughing and smiled at the turtle, getting into her usual fighting stance: one arm extended fully in front of her, and the other bent behind her like she was pulling back an arrow. She shifted most of her balance on her left leg, then evened it out again, just to make sure her left leg could hold her. The girl turned her outstretched hand out, and motioned for Leo to make the first move.

Leo ran forward and swung both his katana at the girl's legs, but the second before he did, the girl was already behind him. She dropped on the ground, holding herself up with her arms, and swept the back of Leo's knee. When the turtle fell down to one knee, the girl kicked his shell, and Leo rolled along the roof, just barely staying on the building.

Leo held himself up on his hands and knees, looking at the girl who downed him. Her blue eyes mocked him as she snickered, and Leo returned her laugh with a glare. The turtle heavily pulled himself up, picking up his katana and aiming them at the girl once more.

"You don't stand a chance sweetie." Her brave voice declared.

"We'll see." Leo responded, gritting his teeth in anger.

Leonardo ran forward full speed while the girl just stood there, waiting for him to come. Even though the girl thought he would swing his katana and Leo instead jumped up to kick her face, the girl still managed to move under him and knock Leo back to the ground.

Even after two hits from the female ninja, Leo was knocked out of breath and let himself lay there for two seconds. But when he did finally get up, the girl held both his katana and smacked the handle into his stomach. Leo was thrown off the building, breaking his fall on Donny.

April was thrust into the truck by one of the Kraang, and the door slammed shut. The van was quick to drive away, and Donny pushed himself up and tried to run after it. Raph stopped him, and told him it was a lost cause. Donny tried to argue back, but he knew they had to go back home.

Donatello looked down at Leo in anger. "What was that!" he yelled, clearly knowing what it was.

Leonardo rubbed his head, feeling some scratches, and tried to get up. The back of his shell was slightly cracked from when the girl kicked him. Overall, Leo was covered in scratches, bruises, and his shell was almost broken. He realized that this girl was a threat to them, but didn't know why she didn't just finish him off.

"Donny, it wasn't me." Leo said.

"Oh really!" Donny said sarcastically. "Then who was it, the turtle fairy!"

When Raph had pulled Leo to his feet, the blue masked turtle look at the building he was just on, seeing the girl still holding both swords. Leo's brothers saw who Leo was looking at, and immediately pulled out there weapons, ready to attack her.

The girl gave a small laugh, and then threw both katana into the ground in front of Leo. "You'll need those weapons." She mocked.

Leo wanted to run at her and stick the katana in her throat but he knew by the short battle they had, that the girl was somehow going to beat them. The guys tried to go at her, but Leo stopped them. "Don't guys, she's tough, we should leave before she changes her mind."

"What do you mean 'changes her mind?'" Raph asked, clearly annoyed.

"She almost killed me!" Leo said.

The turtles said nothing more, and retreated back to their home in the sewers, not knowing that the girl had followed them yet again. But this time she was ahead and already hiding in the tree. She was watching the turtles explain to Splinter what had happened. Splinter came behind Leo, and saw the final mark of being hurt.

"Leonardo," Splinter started. "What has happened?"

Leo desperately didn't want to answer but he knew that his "father" would somehow squeeze it out of him eventually. Leo looked at Splinter, and the rat nodded, saying nothing.

"Well, there was a-uh-a." Leo struggled to tell what had happened at fear of embarrassment.

Raph sighed, wanting this to be over. "There was another girl besides Donny's girlfriend. She kicked Leo's butt, and the robots got away with Donny's girl." Raph said.

There was moment of silence and the girl was extra careful not to make a single noise, all though she was tempted to pull out the extra katana from the tree and start fighting again. Leo was probably the most challenging thing in the city to her. But there wasn't really anyone to fight with though. She missed going at it with her sister who always taunted her with words.

Splinter started to think things over again, not wanting his sons to go above to the surface again. They could get hurt, and Splinter wanted them to be ready for what was going to happen.

"I trained you as individuals, not as a team." Splinter explained. "Perhaps we can try again in a year."

"A year?" Donny asked. "Sensei we don't have a year. People were kidnapped and we don't have a year to go save them."

"Donatello. You will not question my-,"

"You didn't see the way she looked into my eyes. She was counting on me, us to save her. I have to help.

Splinter turned around, looking at the well sketched picture of a man, a woman, and newborns. The girl could never figure out who they were, and what relationship they had, but her curious mind made her listen to everything Splinter said so she could find out. But, the girl remembered when her father was kind, and her mother was still alive. But now every time she tried to get through to her dad, his eyes stared coldly at her, and she was punished by vigorous, nonstop training.

"He's right." The girl said aloud.

The turtles looked behind them and Splinter turned his head to see the blue eyed girl standing out in the open, waiting for their response. Naturally, the turtles reached for their weapons, but only felt the air as their weapons were gone. When they looked back at the girl, she held every last one of their protection pieces in her arms.

"You guys really need to step up your game." She remarked.

The girl threw the weapons on the ground, and backed away, giving the mutants a chance to grab them. They all dived for their weapons and stood back, gripping so they could attack. Splinter was watching carefully, waiting to learn the girl's tricks before he attacked.

"Careful guys." Leo warned.

"Don't worry." Mikey said leisurely. "It's four to one."

The girl twisted her left leg slightly, then burst forward with tremendous speed, catching the turtles off guard. She kicked Leo in the stomach, knocked the back of Raph's knee, twisted Mikey's arm to flip him over, and tripped Donnie. Each of them fell, losing grip on their weapons, and the girl stayed up, examining her nails like she was bored.

"You guys have bad form." She insulted. "And horrible defense."

The annoyed turtles gripped their weapons and stood back on their feet. Donnie and Mikey ran toward the girl, expertly swinging their weapons to distract the girl before they attacked. Donnie swung his staff, Mikey swung the blade out of his nunchaku, and threw one end.

Naturally, her mind slowed the events down. Just as the orange masked turtle extended the blade, the girl grabbed the opposite end of the staff, gripping tightly to get ready. Mikey swung the nunchaku, and the girl pulled the staff out of Donnie's hands, making the chains wrap around it. She pulled the boa staff to the other side of her, pulling Mikey around to hit the purple masked turtle. They both flew across the room, landing on each other.

What the blue eyes failed to see was that Leonardo was approaching her fast, but her sensitive ears heard him just as the blades swung at her head. She ducked, and kicked the katana out of his hands. She kicked him several times on the shoulders and legs before losing her balance. The girl fell on her back, just barely rolling back on her stomach in time to dodge the swing of the sword.

She pushed herself back on her feet and dodged each swing or jab of Leo's katana and Raph's twin sai. The weapons hit the metal plates the covered parts of her arms and legs, successfully protecting her. When she kicked Raph back a few feet, she saw her chance to take one of them out, and she took it. The girl straightened Leo's arm and pushed down a pressure point, knocking him out in an instant. She didn't hurt him at all, and Leo would wake up in two minutes.

Now the rat, who watched all of his sons get hit and bruised by the well trained, female ninja, was amazed at her excellent skill and coordination. She remembered the sword that was still implanted in the tree branch, and grabbed it, but only threw it away as a distraction. Splinter watched for only seconds more, then threw the four metal stars he held.

The girl heard the metal swoosh through the air and jumped up so the hit the last remaining turtle who was up. She was careful though so that she grabbed two of them. Once the last turtle hit the hard ground, exhausted from battling for few minutes with the girl, she turned around, only able to see the rat for a second before she was knocked back.

The girl felt immense pain travel through her as she made contact with the wall, then the ground. The blood that dripped on her cheek became hotter, and she could feel the force striking inside her head, trying to break the force field that protected her. But the evil was able to penetrate her heart and mind, completely taking her over.

She stood up slowly, her eyes closed, and she shook her head, trying to clear her vision. Splinter came closer to her, waiting to see if she would draw back, or continue fighting. Once her eyelids slid open, the blue eyes Splinter had observed were no longer there. Only red eyes replaced the beautiful blue ones that had given the girl her complete look. The pure red was shaded as the color of blood, and her face held the look of intentional killing.

Splinter backed up the slightest bit, cautious of what the girl would do. Something was up with her, like she wasn't in total control of herself, and she wasn't, because the next thing she did was not in her nature at all. She ran forward, kicking down Splinter, and held him down with her foot. The girl didn't like killing people, but this evil thing in her head made her.

Her eyes were narrowed, and she pointed the sword at the rat, so much that the katana was barely touching Splinter's throat. But, she pulled it back and threw the katana away so that it couldn't be obtained. She pulled her foot back and stood still, her eyes closed.

"No." she told herself. "Don't be like him."

Suddenly, the girl collapsed, and her breathing shortened. She had passed out from the large amount of energy it took her to fight the evil in her heart. It had happened many times before, but this attack was the strongest by far.

While this was happening, the turtles who were laying on the ground, also exhausted from battling the girl. Splinter pushed himself up, then checked on the boys, to make sure they were okay.

"Sensei," Mikey called, stiff and sore. "What was that?"

"I do not know Michelangelo." Splinter responded calmly.

Splinter did, in fact, know what had happened to the girl. Her eyes turned red, and she had no control of her actions. Splinter had seen this before, in his own child. He remembered the evil she described, and the immense pain she told Splinter about. Whenever his daughter's eyes turned the blood red color, she seemed to fall more and more into the hands of evil, but always fought back.

This girl right in front of the turtles had the same thing his daughter had once had. She had to keep a barrier up around her mind and heart to keep the evil from taking over, and even if she let the defense fall just a little, the evil would strike. Pain would flood her mind and heart, not giving up, and it hurt even more to fight back.

Splinter was amazed that she had managed to push it away, even when the blade was at his throat, and one single swipe could've killed him. But the girl fought back, she threw the sword where she knew Splinter could reach it before her, where she knew she couldn't hurt anyone.

"So what should we do with her?" Donnie asked.

"Well, she tried to kill us." Raph stated. "She could try again."

"Maybe we should have her stay with us." Leo suggested.

The three turtles stared at the blue masked one as if asking "what is wrong with you?" It was cleared to the Leo that they were not on his side, but he knew that the girl could tell anyone they were hiding away in their lair.

"Dude no way!" Mikey said. "She tried to kill us!"

"For once, Mikey is right," Donnie stated. "She tried to kill us and she will try again."

"Leonardo makes a point." Splinter said.

"What!" Donnie said. "Sensei, you can't be serious."

"Donatello, this girl has been watching us for weeks. I've heard her, but never knew she was actually there." Splinter's voice was firm, but also gentle as he was being careful not to wake the girl. "She could've told anyone, but she chose not to."

The four turtles soaked in what their rodent master was saying. They wanted everything to stay the way it was now, but they knew once they went to the surface that there was no turning back. Either the girl was going to give away the location to their lair, or she was going to keep quiet, but then they would owe her everything if she did.

"Fine," they all agreed, still not keen on the idea.

Leo and Mikey helped carefully move the unconscious girl to a sleeping mat that Donnie went and got. Raph didn't help what so ever, though. He didn't want the girl staying in the lair but knowing that he had no choice, Raphael left angrily, getting ready to go attack and save Donnie's girlfriend.

Splinter announced that they were to leave tomorrow, not today because the sun would rise in a few hours, and they couldn't be seen by anyone. The sun slowly slid across the horizon, and April was starting to worry that they would be held captive forever. She wondered if the weird, man-turtle was going to come back and save her.

But April's worries only twisted around in her stomach more and more. Her dad was still unconscious, laying on the floor, almost in a lifeless way. Her eyes were tempted to slip shut and sleep, but she shook her head violently again and again to keep her awake. Soon, April was asleep.

Back in the lair, the girl twitched in pain while she slept. The blazing fire in her nightmares only brought her fear of fire more to life. She forced her tired mind to consciousness, but her body was too tired to move, and she could only hear and feel what was going on around her. But the girl felt safe, very safe.

While the turtles slept, Splinter was watching the girl as she slept. He had placed a blanket over her after she started to shiver, and made sure she was resting. The girl managed to partially open her eyes, seeing a mixture of blurry colors. She couldn't make out who it was, or where she was, but the safe feeling was still there. Her cheek felt suddenly cold, and she winced, but soon grew sleepy again. She shut her eyes, falling asleep

Once the sun had slid fully under the horizon, and the moon had fully given its appearance, the turtles were just leaving the sewer, with Leonardo as their new leader. While they were in search of the Kraang, Splinter was meditating. That is, until the girl started to wake up fully.

She waited, propped on one elbow, trying to focus her vision. As everything started to clear, she forced herself to stand, but stumbled after pain spread through her body. Her back was faced toward Splinter, but she heard his breathing and immediately jerked her head around.

She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to get into a defensive stance no matter how much pain was caused. The girl felt evil trying to penetrate her, so she threw up a defense, hurting herself in the process. But the girl let that leave her mind, and prepared to fight for her life.

Splinter smiled at her, but the girl just lost more trust in him, but she didn't have any so far. The rat started to slowly circle around her, and normally, the girl would've kept her eyes on him at all times, but she kept staring forward. She considered this smart thinking, but Splinter saw this as a sign of respect.

"I see you are awake." Splinter stated.

The girl made no response, she only straightened her stance and narrowed her eyes. She held a sigh of pain under her breath, trying not to fall under the spell of sleep. Splinter could see the girl struggling against her body's will to rest.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"You don't care." She answered coldly. As Splinter was about to ask another question, the girl quickly interrupted. "Save your breath. I know what you're going to ask. My father's in Japan, and I left but I doubt he cares."

There was a sign of tremendous hurt, pain, and suffering showing in the girl's eyes. Splinter saw that this girl wasn't very trusting in other people, but he wanted her to trust him and his sons.

"And your mother?" Splinter questioned.

The girl looked away from Splinter, remembering the blazing fire on the day she last saw her mother. Splinter understood that the girl's mom was dead, but he still needed answers. Especially if this girl planned to tell someone about their hidden lair.

"Cera, why have you been coming here?" the rat asked.

Instead of answering, she shot back with a question of her own, "How do you know my name?"

Splinter grinned and pulled one hand from behind his back, revealing a small, sparkling silver bracelet. Four letters were clipped onto it, spelling the girl's name clearly. She gritted her teeth and looked as her only present from her mom was so easily taken away. She was angry at herself for losing it.

"Give it back." She commanded boldly.

The rat laughed a little and only put his hand behind his back as he usually had it. Splinter again started walking around her, and the girl tried, but could move to make sure she had her eyes on him at all times. Cera put one foot forward, and put some of her weight on it to step forward again. Immediately, she fell on the ground after being unable to hold her weight, giving a small sigh of pain.

"Mom," she muttered. She could feel anger already pushing against the barrier. Her eyes started to transform into a blood red color. She resisted it, even as her mind said it would be less painful if she just let it. "No. Don't let it Cera. Fight it."

Cera took deep breaths, calming down and replenishing the barrier around her mind. The red went away, her heart became less evil, and her mind was clear. Her strength had also returned. That was the only good thing about the attacking evil: every time she pushed it back, she would feel stronger, but sometimes it wouldn't last long.

The girl couldn't stand, so she faced Splinter who was still stunned that she could fight the evil like that. Her mind was clearer than it was before, and she took one final breath before speaking. But she forgot about her bracelet, and the turtles came back to her mind.

"How long have I been out?" she asked calmly.

Splinter did not answer her, he wanted to find out is about something else, he wanted to know about the girl, and why she fought it. His daughter had always said it was very painful, and that if she let it take over, there was no pain at all.

"Why did you fight it?" he asked simply.

"Fight what?" she questioned back.

"The bloodlust?"

Cera looked at him with a questioned face. "_Is that what it's called?_" she thought to herself. She was reminded of her dad, when she was little and used to sit with him like this. She always thought it was really fun. They used to drink tea, and Cera would train her mind with the help of her father; that was the reason she could always hear everything. Now, the girl looked into the rat's light red eyes, and bared a warm smile, catching Splinter off guard. But, he smiled back, ignoring the ache in his heart.

"You fight very well," Splinter started. "but you fight better with the aid of your bloodlust."

"I know," Cera commented. "It makes me a better fighter, but I don't want that. It only makes me think about killing, and I don't like that."

"Doesn't it hurt to fight it?"

Cera gave a half smile, and nodded. "Yeah, but I still push it back, even when it seems to control my mind. I'm always there though."

Splinter and Cera were quiet for a couple minutes. Cera stared at the ground, lost in thought, trying to bring back more memories of her mother that she was sure were just lost in her thought. Splinter didn't see the girl carrying a weapon, and every ninja had a weapon.

"Cera, do you have a weapon?" Splinter asked.

"No." Cera answered. "My father taught me that using a weapon can only bring weakness. Even when he told me to use a weapon he gave me, he destroyed it the second he caught me using it."

Much to Cera's confusion, Splinter got up without notice, and went into his room. The girl waited, wanting to know why he left like that. What seemed to Cera like two hours was actually two minutes. She started to lose herself in her thoughts, not noticing when Splinter came back, with something in his hand.

She snapped into reality when Splinter clicked the weapon open in front of her face. The razor sharp edge of the metal fan was built to shred anything. It was a beautiful tessen, yet powerful in the right hands. The unique symbol of a Foot clan member was engraved on it, and six flowers dotted the corners where the rounded blade ended.

Cera's eyes seemed to sparkle. "It's beautiful." She marbled.

"I want you to have it." Splinter stated. "You remind me of my own daughter that I was going to give this to. But she is gone, and you two would've been best friends."

Cera took the tessen in her hands, sliding one finger along the sharp blade, careful to avoid cutting her finger. Her eyes stopped at the symbol of the turtle clan, and her hope went down. She handed the tessen back to Splinter.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "But I can't take this."

"Why not?" Splinter questioned.

The girl looked down at herself, seeing the pouch she always had still clipped to her ninja suit. She opened it and dug around, until she almost cut herself. She wrapped her fingers around the handle, and the girl pulled out the knife. The blade was bent over itself, and there was no sharpness to it what so ever. If she were to attack Splinter with it, it would hardly cause a scratch.

Splinter took it from her and examined it. He turned it over in his hands, until the symbol on it was clear. A bare footprint, red and black, showed itself on the damaged handle. It was faded, but seeable.

"The Foot clan," Splinter whispered, barely audible by Cera.

"Yeah, my father is in the Foot. That was the knife he told me I could use, but he just destroyed it when I actually did use it. And your tessen has your Foot clan symbol on it. My father would literally kill me if I even carried it."

Splinter was silent, his mind filled with horrible memories of another man. He remembered blazing fire, and the man walking away from him as he was trapped under the collapsed and burning building. The first thing Splinter though was to get the girl out of the lair, and make sure she would never tell anyone about him and the turtles. But the next thing she said made him trust her a little more.

"The Foot aren't the nicest people out there, and I never wanted to be with them, but my father forced me to. That's really why I left Japan."

Splinter dropped the broken weapon and the tessen, and walked into another room, closing the door behind him. Cera knew it was his room, and she wasn't going to go in there, but he seemed different after he looked at the knife. She knew that he used to be a member of the Foot clan,but he seemed traumatized.

"We have to be ready. There's no telling what we're going up against."

Cera heard Leo's familiar voice as they all entered the lair and scooped up the tessen and broken knife. She walked through one of the several arches that connected their living room to their training room, and waited for them to notice her. But like the guys they were, no one noticed.

"I feel so welcomed." She said sarcastically/jokingly.

The four turtles turned to look at her, then immediately pulled out their weapons as if she was going to attack. Her warm, friendly smile made the turtles raise their defense, because for all they knew, she was going to kill them. Cera leisurely walked toward them as if she knew them so well.

"You better leave, sister!" Raph shouted.

"Relax," she said. "I'm not going to attack. But I do want to help. I know you guys plan to go get April back from the Kraang."

"How do you know who the Kraang are?" Leo asked.

"That blue liquid in the canister that made you guys who you are today is exactly what they used on me. Except it worked correctly on their planet."

"Wait," Mikey started. "Who's April?"

Cera put both hands over her heart and spoke in a sarcastic way, "She's Donnie's girlfriend."

The turtles laughed so hard, and Donnie got irritated at their remarks and at the girl's statement.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Donatello shouted. "And you shouldn't even be here!"

"You're right." Cera stated. "I probably shouldn't be here, but I am. And if you all plan to go get April back, you might want me to show you something."

"Thanks, but I don't think you know what we're up against." Leo said.

Mikey, Donnie, and Leo all started getting ready to face the Kraang, leaving the girl very irritated, but also excited to see the turtles once they got their butts whipped by the Kraang. However, Raphael approached the girl, spinning his twin sai expertly before putting them both in their holders.

Raph had planned to intimidate the girl with his threatening looks, and he stared straight into her eyes. The girl wasn't at all scared of the turtle, but instead, she used her natural born gift, staring straight into Raphael's soul. She saw his entire life story unfold in front of her eyes, and the red masked turtle saw it with her.

His first memory was being in a small glass container which contained a fake palm tree, and three other turtles. A man stood over the glass, and smiled at the four of them. Everything else sped by quickly, but the one consecutive thing was the rat, Splinter. He took care of them, loved them, and taught them almost everything he knew.

But for some reason, the man she saw looked familiar to her. Something in her mind clicked when she saw him, she just didn't know what.

Raphael knew this girl saw his whole story of life unfold in her eyes. He didn't know how she did it, or why, but the instant he witnessed her seeing his life, he felt a little bit safer with this girl. Raphael got this feeling in his heart that, that told him his family, would be safe.

The red masked turtle snapped the feeling in his chest, pulled out one of his sai, and pointed it at the girl's throat. She only smiled, and gently pushed the sai away, and Raphael didn't bring it back, but his grip on the sai tightened. His plan to scare her hadn't worked in the slightest bit, only her friendliness had been affected, and she was very hopeful that she would get to brawl with all the turtle brothers.

"You still want me to show you something?" Cera asked. "It'll help you. The Kraang don't go gentle on people who try to stop them."

Raphael looked to the ground, spun his weapon back into the holder, and gave a slight nod of his head. He walked past her, turning his head slightly to make sure the girl knew to follow him into what he called the training room. Once they entered, Raph waited, tapping his three-toed foot on the ground impatiently.

"So what are you going to show me?" Raph asked.

"I'm going to show you it," Cera started. "But not learning show, watch show. Get it?"

Raph gave her a blunt look. "No."

"We're going to fight. One on one, no weapons."

"Why? You afraid that I'm going to cut your other cheek?"

"No, I'm afraid that I'm going to kill you when I knock you out of your shell and onto your weapon."

The girl's attitude quickly changed once Raph had actually accused her of being afraid. Raph playfully put his hands into the air like Cera was pointing a gun at him, and threw his weapons to the side. The girl laughed, then got into her fighting stance. Her left leg and left arm were extended out to hold her balance, while her right arm and right leg were pulled back behind her to use for attacking. She rotated her left leg slightly, and the battle began.

Raph darted forward, ready to tackle the girl flat, and when he threw himself toward the female, she wasn't there. In one second she had moved completely behind him to watch Raph hit the ground. She laughed, and Raph came running again to throw punches and kicks. The real action came when they circled around, facing each other.

Splinter had walked out, watching them, but mostly the girl as she seemed to know exactly where Raphael would be, before Raph knew himself. Every time she threw him to the ground, the red masked turtle would get up and keep fighting. Splinter had learned that her punches, kicks, and throws were not meant to hurt the turtle, but to help him learn to dodge and avoid them. Cera would go a little harder on him until he would be able to dodge.

Unfortunately, for the girl, she didn't know that the rat had walked out to watch them brawl, and she didn't know that the next move she was about to give would completely the situation as it was right now. As the two were facing each other, totally motionless, Cera gave a sign of attack. She threw a punch that Raph was able to block effortlessly, but as soon as he did, she dropped low to the ground and swept her right leg, but very swiftly. Raph was knocked backward and onto his back.

A horrible memory played in Splinter's mind, the move that Cera had just use to render Raphael useless was one used by someone who he knew as the Shredder. Splinter wanted the girl out, to leave, and never again to come back or tell anyone about this place. He used swift movements to pin the girl to the trunk of the tree, pushing the center of his cane to Cera's throat.

"Please," she begged, closing her eyes tightly and holding her cheek to her shoulder. She was reacting on the times that her father did this to her, except he caused her pain. "Don't h-."

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, realizing that she wasn't with her father right now. She didn't move, and waited for Splinter to finish talking.

"You will leave here now!" His voice raised. "You will not come back! And you will not tell anyone about this place!"

The second Splinter let go of the girl, she darted out of their lair as fast as her legs would let her. Splinter turned to all four of his boys who had gathered there after hearing the girl bang against the tree.

"You four will never speak of her!"

Splinter walked into his room, and the four brothers looked at each other as soon as he closed the door. The pushed it out of their minds, and continued getting ready.

The girl had gotten to her home in less than ten minutes, transforming into her mutated form to do so. Once she was in her apartment, she threw herself on her bed, crying her heart out, something she hadn't done in years. She didn't understand why she was crying. She didn't even know why. But the reason was that Splinter had gone from treating her like a person, to what her father treated her like. She was crying at the thought that she would never be able to watch the turtles battle again.

She thought that it was because she wasn't going to witness love from a father to a child. That she would never be able to see what it was like to be loved by someone, for someone to actually love you with all their heart, someone who would do anything it takes to keep you alive and well. Cera needed someone in her life like that. She needed the love of her father most of all.

A warm, wet thing slid across her cheek, picking up a tear that escaped Cera's eye. Then something cold and wet pushed against her nose and a whimper echoed softly through her ears. She laughed and pushed away the little creature, only for the dog to come and push his nose back in. This time she picked up the Jack Russell and held him in her arms.

Poor Jake was squirming in her arms, playfully pawing at Cera's face to make her let go of him. The girl laughed again and let the dog loose. Jake lay down and rolled over on his back, wanting his friend to scratch his belly. Cera, however, made him work for a tummy scratch, so her dog whimpered and pawed the air, getting the reward he wanted.

"Thanks Jake."

Jake sensed that something was wrong with his trusted friend, and Cera could tell that Jake felt her sadness, so she told her story and feelings to the dog. Even though Jake was a dog, he was very smart and understanding, very much like a person. And the Jack Russell couldn't give advice, but he helped make Cera feel better, just by listening and understanding.

Cera immediately hugged Jake, and rolled onto her side, falling asleep with Jake in her arms. She wondered if she would ever see them again, because Raph seemed to have taken a liking to her.

Of course she would see them again, especially Splinter. Because, after all, she still had the tessen, and Splinter still had her bracelet.


End file.
